Single player
Old version: In the old version, you would spawn in the death platform map as a cop with helper npcs that would take some of your kills, and enemies. there was very little to do, and very hard to die ,as the npcs couldn't aim thier guns. NEW MAPS: these nust be completed in order, ammo and health packs are very expensive and must be bought pre-game. At any point that the player loses all 100 health, they may either respawn (up to five times per map for ten gems apiece) or finish the game/ restart. (It should be noted that I have not completed the controlled crew map and thus have no information on the others, if other editors could contribute and delete this comment, that would be great, thanks -TeslaTaters) Wall glitching can be very useful in this map, but unless it is a sniper you are shooting at, they will come after you.It takes two full power shots to kill in this game.Also, npcs can use the wall glitch, but rarely do. Prison: In the first map that players need to go throghh , the point is to break out of the prison. You start on a third story cell that has a water block that is presumably a toilet. To get down to the main level, one could jump, but this takes off up to fifty health. To get down with less damage, run out of you cell, turn left until you come to the irregulare piece of prison, this is the staircase, to get up to the stairs jump onto the right side of the iron bars, then jump onto the RIGHT gap, ( jumping into the left will leave you in a big hole) puase a moment, then go forward, then go down the spiral staircase to the bottom.At the bottom, turn right to the large chain gate, if you sprinted here without fighting (reccomended ) this will be opening just as you get there. Go throught it and turn left, you should see a large number 8 written in glowstone. Turn right here then left again into the secret opening, then kill the guy with the gun and move on. At the next piece down the secret hall, you will incounter two npcs with guns ( most likely one will have a Santa gun) and on with a knife/ gingerbread knife. Kill them and then with your unlimeted ammo gun ( desert eagle/glock) and shoot down each person in the courtyard. See those brown and gray things? Those are spikes, weave between them to dodge the turret fire. The timer for the fence at the end is longer than at the beginning, about how long it takes a player to go through the yard while weaving through the spikes, so go when the gate starts to open, as it will reopen when you get there. Go through the brick hall and drop into the water, then shoot the people in the building followed by the people in the yard. Then switch to your mp5k a5 or a similar constant damage gun, and enter the firy yard when it opens, start by killing the closest sniper then the gunner near him on the ground, then the gunner on the brick building , and finally the two gunners on the ground near the brick building , if you are being followed to closely by knifers, then it may help to kill them too. At this point, you are probably at fifty health, max, but if you have health packs, save them until the single digits. Enter the brick building, turn left go up the brick stairs kill the gunner near the marble stairs ( and any other gunners following you) then go up the marble stairs, ignore the knifer, go up the next marble stairs, turn left, go to the gap and jump on the "T" shaped black block, this is a zip-line, you will only appear to be walking , but in a few seconds, you will teleport to the ground, but be aware as the people behind the zip-line can still shoot while you're riding! Kill the two gunners with the mp5k a5, then the gingerbread knifer inside the marble building then go inside the marble building, switch to your unlimited ammo gun, then shoot everyone in the courtyard from the inside of the building. As you are coming out of the building, arm yourself with your mp5k a5, then come out backwards and shoot the crooked looking gunner that will stand up straight and shoot eventually , then finnaly, jump over or walk into the minecartss that appear to be filled with hay, and your free! Controlled crew: (It should be noted that jumping into background water will kill you)In the second map you must play, you start looking at an odd civil warish battle ground surrounded on three sides by ocean. to clear the obstacles to the ship, you must kill all th gunners on the land. There are many turrets out, but also many snipers, this makes wall glitching with an unlimited ammo gun or having an gold mp5k a5 very helpfull, as they do lots of damage. There are three snipers in the tower, one on the left wall, and two on the right wall. Also, ammo packs can usually be found to the left of the spawn, and occationally , a health pack to the right, this will come in very useful . Once you are ready to go onto the ship, run and weave between turret fire and jump onto the bridge slightly under water once you get to the black piece of the ship, the battleground will disappear and enemies will spawn, the message "get ready to fight" will play.I currently do not know how to beat the controlled crew map, but here are some things that may help: 1. If you jump into the life boatish thing at the end of the ship, the message "get ready to fight" will once again play, but no new enemies will spawn. 2. If you jump into the place where the steering wheel would be at the front of the ship, the message "crew controlled, need your help!" will play. 3 if you jump down the two holes,( one in the ironsmithh shop and the other in the yellow/black room) you will end up in a water (which disappears when you go under it)filled room with many enemies, at one end, there is a hole in the ship and a faceless , non-moving, unshootable npc wearing a similar skin to the candy girl one. Sorry, but this is all I know -TeslaTaters